


Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

by colonel_bastard



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boot Worship, Compatibility, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirrors, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_bastard/pseuds/colonel_bastard
Summary: Robert and Tadashi share a day in the woods. Then they share a shower.





	Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

**Author's Note:**

> well i really wanted to write a sexy fun smutfic and i really missed my darling husband bUT i had writer's block for this pairing sO i went to a kink meme prompt generator and now _here. we. are._
> 
> the prompt was two randomly generated kinks which i will reveal at the end of the fic
> 
> title is specifically a reference to [the lauryn hill cover of the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVzvXW9bo5U)
> 
> for [wolf](https://twitter.com/humblewoof)

-

-

-

They leave bright and early Saturday morning, Tadashi sitting on the back of Robert’s motorcycle as they take the Golden Gate Bridge out of the city, heading north. It’s their preferred way to travel these days. Tadashi likes to tease that he knew they were getting serious when Robert gave him his own helmet. Robert teases back that he knew when Tadashi gave him his own hiking boots. 

The weather is perfect as they make their way up to Mount Tamalpais State Park. Their favorite trailhead is always just crowded enough to be a safe place to chain up the bike, but not too crowded that they have a difficult time slipping off into the woods to discreetly stash their riding gear under a ghillie cover. After that it’s just the two of them and their backpacks and the towering redwoods. They’ve left everything else — worries, cares, responsibilities — back at the city limits. When they’re in the woods, they’re free.

It’s a beautiful day for it, though really any day spent at Mount Tamalpais is beautiful by default. Tadashi would come out here every weekend if he could. This park has been his happy place ever since he was a kid. He still remembers coming here with his parents back in the day, with little Hiro riding in a carrier on Dad’s back while Mom carried the picnic and Tadashi carried the rolled-up picnic blanket. 

Aunt Cass was never really the outdoorsy type.

When he started at San Fransokyo Tech, Tadashi tried a couple of school social events that centered around hiking and biking, though nothing really clicked. Once or twice he was able to convince his friends from Callaghan’s class to come out to the park with him, but on the whole they seemed to prefer an urban environment. Sometimes, when the craving got so bad that he just couldn’t take it anymore, Tadashi would go up there by himself. And it’s not that he didn’t have a good time on his solo trips. It’s just that, time and time again, he would find himself wishing that he could turn to someone beside him and say, “Isn’t this great?” He can’t help it. He’s not a solitary creature by nature. Unfortunately, he didn’t seem to have any other option. 

Then Robert noticed the hiking boots in his apartment. 

It’s not every weekend, but god, it’s more than Tadashi ever hoped for. Robert was the first to admit that he didn’t have much experience with the hobby, but he’s in good shape and he was willing to learn. By the time the boots were broken in he’d assembled the rest of the gear he needed, and after their first trip to Mount Tamalpais together, he was completely hooked. These days they make a point of going out to the park as often as they can. They haven’t camped out overnight yet, but they’re in the planning stages. 

Drunk on the sunshine and the dirt beneath his boots, Tadashi bounds ahead on the trail, turning around at the crest so he can snap a picture of Robert coming up towards him. He manages to capture the exact moment that Robert sees the phone in his hand and laughs, and it’s a picture that Tadashi instantly wants to see every day for the rest of his life. He saves it, then screenshots it and saves it again, just to be sure. He smiles as Robert arrives beside him on the trail. 

“Isn’t this great?”

They make it up to the East Peak and down again with a picnic in-between, then back to the bike with enough time for them to drive into the city before it gets dark. Tadashi rests his helmeted head on Robert’s back on the way home, his arms locked snugly around Robert’s waist. On the quiet stretches of road, Robert will take one hand off the handlebars and squeeze Tadashi’s forearm, almost like he’s making sure that Tadashi is still there. He’s always doing that— always checking that Tadashi is with him, always relieved when he confirms that he’s not alone.

Tadashi closes his eyes as they cross back over the bridge. He’s trying to hold onto the redwoods in his mind’s eye, and he keeps them there until the light changes in front of his shuttered eyelids and he knows they’ve pulled into the parking garage under Robert’s apartment building. Robert steers through the rows with easy familiarity, bringing them at last to a space marked **RESERVED — 1107,** where he drops the kickstand and kills the engine. Tadashi gives him one last hug around the middle before he dismounts and quickly pops off his helmet. He’s got his free hand outstretched and waiting by the time Robert gets his own helmet removed, and he deposits it into Tadashi’s expectant grip with a nod of gratitude.

“Oh, man,” Tadashi grins. “I cannot _wait_ to spend a night out there.” 

Robert smiles back as he locks up the Ducati. “Maybe we should go pick out a tent in the morning. Make it official.”

“Really?” Tadashi bounces up on the balls of his feet. “Oh my god, yes! Let’s do it!” 

“All right,” Robert nods. “It’s a plan. Now what about dinner?”

“Anything but Thai,” Tadashi wrinkles his nose. “We’ve had Thai for like, three Saturdays in a row.” 

Robert snorts with amusement. “That’s because you’ve picked Thai for three Saturdays in a row.”

“Okay, well,” Tadashi gestures expansively. “Let’s shake it up a little!”

“All right,” Robert considers. “How about... ramen?”

“Love it.” 

They haul their gear into the elevator and all the way up to the eleventh floor and down the hall, where it gets dumped unceremoniously in the apartment foyer to be dealt with later. Right now it’s time to get cleaned up before they order food. Early on they would order and then clean up, but neither of them liked the scramble of racing to get done before the delivery person arrived. Better to rinse off and then share a leisurely glass of wine while they wait for takeout.

Besides, then they can stay in the shower for as long as they want. 

“Hey, so, I have a question,” Tadashi says as they head back to the bedroom. “Do you think you could get out of your pants without taking your boots off?”

“Maybe,” Robert chuckles. “Now is this question strictly hypothetical or is it a request?”

“Request.”

“I see.”

“Shirt, too.” 

“Oh, really?”

“Nothing. But. Boots.” 

“I think I can manage that.” 

They get undressed together, though Tadashi keeps his back turned for the sake of the reveal. He shucks out of his boots, and then they take turns tossing items into laundry hamper— Robert’s shirt, Tadashi’s shirt, Tadashi’s pants, and after some deliberate shuffling sounds, Robert’s pants as well. Tadashi pushes his hands through his hair, his stomach doing flip-flops before he even turns around. When he does, he actually groans out loud in amazement. 

“God,” he breathes. “You are so gorgeous.” 

Robert laughs and rubs the back of his neck, his gaze averted in embarrassment. The thing is, Tadashi is simply stating the facts— Robert is objectively handsome, his body sturdy and muscular, hairy in all the right ways and all the best places. He’s self-conscious about his age but he wears it so damn well that Tadashi wouldn’t trade the silver in his hair for all the gold in the world. Take that whole package and stick it in a pair of big sexy hiking boots and Tadashi’s about to lose his goddamn mind. 

“Do me a favor,” he says, already walking backwards, putting as much of the bedroom between them as he can. “Can you just— can you walk over here? I want to see your body move in those—”

He breaks off in a gasp of pleasure as Robert starts to saunter towards him, slow and deliberate, letting his weight sink into every footstep. He always moves with such confidence, such strength; Tadashi can only imagine what that feels like. Half the time he feels like he’s barely tethered to the surface of the planet, while the other half is spent more like an ice skater or a tightrope walker, every step a conscious effort. He hopes it’s just a symptom of his age, if only because he’d like to think that he could move with such confidence someday. It’s truly striking to behold. 

“Wow,” he blurts out, dumb, impulsive, which makes Robert laugh again as he closes the distance between them. 

“Wow,” he echoes, near enough to reach out and take Tadashi’s face in his hands. “Mr. Hamada, you just took the words right out of my mouth.” 

With that he pulls Tadashi flush against his body and up into a kiss that takes the words out of his mouth and the breath out of his lungs, his hands clutching at Robert’s shoulders before he loses his balance completely. They’re both dirty and sweaty and covered in sunscreen and it’s perfect, it’s really perfect, their bodies pressed skin to skin as the kiss goes on and on. Tadashi would let it go on forever if he could, so it’s up to Robert to gently pull away, his palms still framed around Tadashi’s face. 

“I don’t know about you,” he murmurs. “But I could really use a shower.” 

“Good idea,” Tadashi answers. “I think I’ll join you.” 

They separate with some reluctance, Tadashi stepping back while Robert goes to sit on the foot of the bed. He’s just leaning down to take off his boots—

“Wait,” Tadashi says.

Robert looks up at him with raised eyebrows. His gaze then tracks downwards as Tadashi sinks to his knees in front of him. 

“Let me.” 

With a soft huff of permission, Robert sits back and offers his feet to Tadashi’s waiting hands. Tadashi takes his time, nuzzling his face at Robert’s knee while he picks at the laces, drawing them out and loosening the tongue of the boot so that it slides off without any effort at all. As he works on the second boot, Robert leans down to pet his hair, his voice low and appreciative. 

“You know,” he murmurs. “I hope you’ll return the favor at some point.” 

Tadashi glances up, the boot still clutched greedily in his hands. “What do you mean?”

Robert rakes a hand over Tadashi’s head, his smile wicked. “Nothing. But. Helmet.” 

Now it’s Tadashi’s turn to laugh and avert his gaze, the back of his neck flushed red at the prospect of standing in front of Robert Callaghan wearing nothing except his motorcycle helmet. He has a strong suspicion that he’ll feel more naked than if he were wearing nothing at all. 

“Yeah,” he mumbles. “I think I can manage that.” 

Robert’s bathroom doesn’t have the biggest shower in the world, but it’s big enough to hold them both as they take turns under the water, rotating slowly under the warm spray. There’s a rubber mat on the floor of the tub to ensure safe footing, plus plenty of shelf space in the corners for everyone’s preferred bath products. Not that they need it anymore— Tadashi loves Robert’s body wash so much that he’s started using it himself when he’s here, getting a thrill every time he catches a whiff of that familiar scent on his skin. 

“Here,” Robert says. “Let me.” 

He gestures for Tadashi to turn around. Tadashi kisses him instead, holding his breath under the flow of the showerhead, his eyes squeezed shut to keep the water out. Then he turns and shows Robert his back, sighing with contentment at the first warm stroke of the washcloth across his shoulders. Robert is careful and thorough, scrubbing the span of Tadashi’s back from neck to hip before moving up to wash his arms. Tadashi doesn’t resist as Robert steers him around, lifting each wrist in turn so he can reach under and wash Tadashi’s armpits, which at once seems so generous and so intimate that Tadashi has to swallow back a moan.

He ends up moaning anyway when Robert draws him back against his body, one hand curled around Tadashi’s belly to pull him in, the other bringing the washcloth up to scrub Tadashi’s collarbone. He massages at a gentle pressure, crossing from shoulder to shoulder as he works his way down Tadashi’s chest. Tadashi slumps back against him in contentment. 

“I don’t know what brought this on,” he sighs, reaching up over his shoulder to find and hold the back of Robert’s neck. “But please don’t stop.”

“I’m just paying you back,” Robert murmurs. “I owe you.”

Tadashi shivers as the washcloth moves lower. “For what?”

“For sharing your forest with me.” Robert presses a kiss to the corner of Tadashi’s jaw. “It’s a gift, every time. I know it means so much to you.” He kisses the side of Tadashi’s neck, his voice soft. “I want you to know that it means a lot to me, too. More than I can say.” 

Moved beyond words, Tadashi reaches down to the hand that Robert has pressed over his belly and knits their fingers together. His other hand tightens on the back of Robert’s neck. He wants to stay like this, just like this, until he can be sure he’s committed every last detail to memory. 

“Thank you,” he blurts out, tremulous. “Thank you, Robert. For letting me share it with you.” 

The washcloth lands on the floor of the tub with a heavy, wet slap. Robert needs both hands free to twine around Tadashi’s body, lifting him onto his toes so that the curve of his shoulder presses up into Robert’s waiting mouth, eliciting a sharp gasp. In the next instant Tadashi turns around in his arms, flinging his own arms around Robert’s neck and kissing him like the lovestruck fool he is. He holds on until he’s forced to come up for air. 

“Hey,” Tadashi pants. “Will you let me do something?”

Robert pants back, “Anything.” 

He leans down for another kiss— but at the last instant Tadashi ducks away from him with a teasing click of his tongue. Instead he stoops down to pick up the washcloth, leaving Robert to laugh and shake his head while Tadashi makes a big show of pumping a fresh shot of body wash into his palm. He twirls his finger imperiously to get Robert to turn around. 

“First things first,” he smirks. “You smell like sunscreen.” 

“Oh dear,” Robert chuckles. “We can’t have that, can we?”

He obediently offers Tadashi his back, giving Tadashi free rein to lovingly scrub every inch of it, his pace made almost comically slow by his devotion. He tends to one arm and then the other, the washcloth passing over the USMC tattoo on Robert’s right shoulder and the calendar date tattooed on his left. 

_One night, when they’d both had too much to drink, Tadashi took a ballpoint pen and drew his name inside a heart on Robert’s forearm. Two days later he noticed with a sudden surge of emotion that Robert still hadn’t washed it off yet._

“You about done back there?” Robert glances over his shoulder. “Because, ah, I’d really like to turn around right now.” 

“So turn around already,” Tadashi urges. “I miss your face.” 

Robert turns right into the kiss that Tadashi has ready and waiting for him, their mouths connecting with the kind of easy familiarity that only comes with lots of practice. Tadashi makes a half-hearted effort to keep washing Robert’s chest in the scant space between them, but it isn’t long before he doesn’t want there to be any space between them at all, and for the second time the washcloth gets dropped unceremoniously to the floor. Tadashi needs both hands free to thread up into Robert’s hair, so dense and drenched that it clings to his fingers. 

“Hey,” he pants in the spaces between kisses. “Will you let me do something else?”

Robert’s answer is still the same. “Anything.” 

Using his grip in Robert’s hair, Tadashi guides them into a joint rotation that ends with Tadashi’s back to the showerhead. Then he presses forward, coaxing Robert to retreat out of the spray and keep going until his shoulders touch the tile at the far end of the tub. Tadashi pats his hands on Robert’s chest, his smile coy.

“You’re not too cold, are you?”

Robert musters a weak laugh. “I think I’ll live.”

Tadashi gives him a quick peck on the lips. “Good.” 

Without further ado, he sinks to his knees on the rubber floor mat, the shower spray now hitting him in the small of his back. Robert’s cock is beautiful and hard and Tadashi can’t get his mouth on it fast enough, one hand curled around the shaft and the other curled around Robert’s hip to keep his balance as he fastens his lips and starts to bob his head in earnest. Robert keeps his own balance with a hand against the wall behind him, the other stroking worshipfully over Tadashi’s dark, wet hair.

“Oh,” he exhales. “Oh, yes.”

The glorious, labored edge to his breathing is all the encouragement Tadashi could ever need, to the point that he feels like he barely even needs to breathe himself. All he wants to do is take as much of Robert as he can, swallowing him down again and again, hungry for everything he can get. And because he can’t talk with his mouth full, he puts it all into his eyes, gazing up at Robert in open, shameless adoration. Judging by the sentimental way Robert gazes back at him, it’s probably safe to say that he gets the message. 

“Beautiful boy,” he murmurs, stroking Tadashi’s hair. “You are a gift.” 

Tadashi gives a messy, garbled moan in response, his lips tugging towards a smile around the thickness of Robert’s cock. He moans again when Robert takes hold of the hand that Tadashi has on his hip, threading their fingers together instead— it’s sappy as hell and Tadashi couldn’t love him more for it. Even in his wildest daydreams, he never imagined that Robert would be so tender. He never thought he would be cherished like this. 

“_Hah_— Tadashi—” Robert’s breath hitches in his chest. “I’m close.”

Tadashi squeezes his hand and hums in acknowledgment, letting him know that he’s aware and has no intention of pulling away. He never does. In fact, he’s made it quite clear that he preferably won’t, not unless specifically asked to do otherwise. Of course he’s more than happy to take the occasional load to the face — and it’s hot as fuck to hear Robert ask for permission to do it — but given the choice, they both know that Tadashi would swallow every time. In fact he almost makes a joke about how Robert will never have to worry about clogging the drain with him around, but that would require taking his mouth off of Robert’s cock, and frankly, that’s not an option right now. Right now he wants his mouth to be stuffed until it almost bursts.

Desperate to be filled, Tadashi pushes in until he’s taking Robert down his throat, his jaw stretched until it aches. Robert clenches their fingers together, his other hand now flung out and braced against the wall beside him, his mouth hanging open in silent anticipation. Tadashi gazes up at him, telling him with his eyes that he’s ready. Robert gazes back at him like he can’t believe he’s real. Tadashi gives him a wink. 

_Believe it. _

That does it— Robert tightens his grip on Tadashi’s hand with a gasp. In the next instant he comes, his hips bucked forward and a groan caught between his gritted teeth. He’s too restrained to cry out, but Tadashi can still hear the effort it takes to stifle it and that _definitely_ counts. Pleased beyond measure, he closes his eyes to better focus on the sound and the wonderful warmth flooding down his throat, his mouth holding fast to Robert’s cock as it fills him to the brim with satisfaction. 

Tadashi doesn’t ease up until Robert’s legs start to shake. Then he sits back and lets the shower spray hit his shoulders, his face turned up to display his smug smile. 

“You know I love to do that, right?” He reaches out to squeeze Robert’s thighs. “Because I really, really love to do that.” 

“That’s funny,” Robert chuckles, out of breath. “I was just about to say... that I love it when you do that.”

“Oh, yeah?” Tadashi grins. “Well, I guess it all works out, then.” 

“I guess so.” 

Their hands drift together of their own accord, fingers laced in unspoken agreement as Robert draws Tadashi up to his feet and into a deep, sweet kiss. Tadashi only breaks it so he can tug on Robert’s hands, leading him back under the reach of the showerhead. 

“Come on,” he says. “Let’s get you warmed up.” 

Robert pulls Tadashi into his arms as he moves under the spray, embracing him so that the hot water pours over them both. Warm and content, Tadashi snuggles against Robert’s chest, his arms looped lazily around Robert’s neck. Robert cradles the back of Tadashi’s head with one big, steady hand. The other hand runs down along Tadashi’s side, over his hip— and then into the space between them to take hold of Tadashi’s erect cock. 

Tadashi sucks in a breath, his arms tightening around Robert’s neck. “_Mmm_—!”

Robert doesn’t squeeze or try to jerk him off. He just holds Tadashi in the broad curl of his palm, his grip steady and firm, his voice a low rumble in Tadashi’s ear. 

“I was never much good at amphibious maneuvers. Do you think you can wait until we’re on dry land?”

“Uh,” Tadashi releases a shaky exhale. “Sure. I can do that.”

Robert kisses the side of his head. “Good boy.” 

Which, of course, almost instantly defeats the purpose. Tadashi has to dig his fingernails into the palms of his hands to keep from shattering on the spot, his brain scrambling to recite the alphabet backwards while simultaneously launching into all the digits of pi that he can muster. It’s a close call. It certainly doesn’t help that Robert is still holding on to his cock. 

God, his hand is so _big_. 

“Do you—” Tadashi squirms, his heart pounding. “Do you wanna get out?”

“In a minute,” Robert answers serenely.

Tadashi tries to count that minute, but he only makes it to about fifteen seconds before he loses track and surrenders his entire brain to the presence of Robert’s hand on him. The longer they stay like that, enveloped by the warmth of the shower, the more it starts to seem like Robert’s grip cocoons his entire body. Tadashi is completely held. His legs almost buckle when Robert finally gives him a gentle squeeze. 

“All right,” Robert says. “I think we’ve used enough water for one night.” 

Nodding feebly, Tadashi nonetheless can’t restrain his whine of disappointment when Robert withdraws his hand, reaching behind him to twist the knob and cut off the water. For a second they get to linger in the humid confines of the shower, but then Robert pulls back the curtain and they’re hit with a wave of open air that makes Tadashi reflexively clutch his arms across his chest. Robert steps out and reaches for the pair of towels on the wall rack, passing one to Tadashi before taking the other for himself. Tadashi automatically pats the towel over his face and then reaches up to dry his hair— but he ends up just sort of holding the towel to his head, caught in a daze, hypnotized by what’s unfolding before him. 

It’s not just the sight of Robert Callaghan rubbing a towel all over his gorgeous naked body. It’s the fact that, directly across from him on the back of the bathroom door, there’s a full-length mirror. Robert has his back to the shower and his front to the mirror, which means Tadashi can see the whole damn package as Robert thoroughly dries himself off from head to toe. First he tousles his silver hair, then he swipes the towel over his throat and chest, over his arms, down to his stomach, his thighs— 

Robert pauses. Tadashi doesn’t understand why at first, but all of a sudden they’re making eye contact in the mirror, Robert’s eyebrows raised in awareness. He turns to look back at Tadashi, still staring, his towel twisted uselessly in his hands. All Tadashi can do is give him a helpless, dopey grin. 

“Wow.”

Flustered, Robert smiles and ducks his head. Still grinning, Tadashi reaches up to towel dry his hair, working it into a good and proper fluff. When he lowers the towel, he sees Robert gesturing that he should join him on the bathmat. Tadashi is so eager to comply that he almost trips getting out of the tub.

“Hey,” Robert says when they’re face to face. “Will you let me do something?” 

Tadashi’s chest is about to burst with light. “Anything.” 

He yields entirely as Robert takes the towel from his hands, slipping it around Tadashi’s shoulders and bringing him close enough to start rubbing it down along his back, carefully drying his wet skin. Enraptured, Tadashi glances over into the full-length mirror and sees the pair of them in profile, Robert’s arms wrapped around his body and moving in a slow, steady rhythm as he works the towel back and forth. His touch travels lower and lower while Tadashi’s heart rate gets faster and faster, watching and _feeling_ Robert’s hands slip down over his ass, god, his hands are so _big_—

“Ah—” Tadashi whimpers, palms braced on Robert’s chest. “Robert, please—”

“Don’t worry,” Robert murmurs. “I’ll take care of you.” 

He’s so close and so warm and, honestly, sometimes Tadashi is half-convinced that he’s about to wake up from the best dream he’s ever had. Dizzy and reeling, he has to press his hands over the rise and fall of Robert’s chest, just to make sure that he’s still there. It’s crazy how relieved he is when he confirms that he’s not alone. 

“Tadashi,” Robert breathes. “Will you let me?”

Tadashi can’t even trust himself to speak. He manages a strained nod, his heart in his throat and his cock so hard that it hurts. He keeps his eyes locked with Robert’s for as long as he can, but at the last second his gaze darts over to the mirror so he can take in the full incredible scope of Robert going down to his knees on the bathmat. It’s one of the sexiest things Tadashi has ever seen, and this is coming from someone who’s seen Robert Callaghan naked except for a pair of hiking boots. That was spectacular, obviously, but this— this is _sublime_. This is Robert Callaghan getting on his knees for Tadashi Hamada, and if the very idea sounds impossible, then Tadashi just has to look over in the mirror to see it for himself. 

It’s a lot to take in. In fact it’s almost too much, Tadashi’s breathing going rapid and shallow as that light in his chest approaches supernova levels. He watches in amazement as the reflections of Robert’s hands reach towards the reflection of his hips, a sight so incredible that he almost jumps out of his skin when they actually make contact, heavy and real. Yeah, it’s definitely too much. Falling fast, Tadashi yanks his eyes away from the mirror, but then he looks _down_ and there’s Robert kneeling in front of him and he’s leaning in and opening his mouth and now it’s officially _way too much_—

“Wait—” Tadashi squeaks out. “Wait—”

But it’s too late. Robert brushes his lips over the head of Tadashi’s cock and he pops like a bottle of champagne, his head thrown back with a strangled yelp of Robert’s name. 

He never has a chance of stopping it. All the digits of pi couldn’t stop this orgasm, the limit reached and breached, past the point of no return. Mortified, Tadashi can only cover his face with his hands while his cock jerks and shudders beyond his control. He almost loses his balance from the force of it, staggering half a step before Robert catches his hips and holds him steady. Tadashi is so embarrassed that he can’t even bear to look at him. He keeps his hands over his eyes until it’s over. 

Finally he has no choice. Peeking out from between his fingers, Tadashi immediately lets out a painful groan.

“Shit, Robert, I am _so_ sorry.”

Of course Robert looks exquisite with come splattered all over his face. Tadashi just wishes he could enjoy the sight without feeling like a total disaster. He winces apologetically as Robert licks his lips and swipes his wrist through the thick mess on his cheek, his eyes raised to meet Tadashi’s, his expression equal parts affectionate and amused. 

“Well,” he says. “You made it to dry land. I have to give you full marks for that.” 

“Oh my god,” Tadashi laughs in spite of himself. “Shut up.” 

But it’s enough to get him out of his shell, and he lowers his hands so he can reach down and help Robert up to his feet. He just can’t quite make eye contact yet. He’s still feeling the aftershocks of embarrassment, and he knows, he just knows that his face is absolutely flushed red as Robert takes it into his hands. Tadashi is sure that he must be scalding hot to the touch, but Robert cups his palms over his burning cheeks and it soothes the sting. 

“Just so you know,” Robert says. “I take it as a compliment.” 

“You should.” Tadashi looks up into his eyes. “You really should.”

Smiling fondly, Robert brings him in to press a kiss to his forehead. Then he turns away, leaving Tadashi only a few more precious seconds to ogle the beautiful mess he made on his face as Robert pads over to the sink and switches on the cold water. Much to Tadashi’s delight, Robert actually takes a moment to appreciate the mess in the mirror before he leans down to wash it off. Sauntering up beside him, Tadashi simultaneously admires the broad span of Robert’s back while also noting with relief that he managed not to get anything in Robert’s hair. That really would have been too much.

“So, uh,” he says as Robert finishes up and dries his face. “I hope you’ll let me make it up to you later.” 

“Well, if you insist,” Robert smiles at him over the towel. “We might be able to figure something out.”

“Oh, really?” Tadashi bites his lip in anticipation. “You, uh, you got any ideas?” 

“A few.” With a sly tilt of his head, Robert makes a show of scoping out the entire length of Tadashi’s naked body, finishing it off with deliberate eye contact and a crafty wink. “Bring your helmet.” 

Tadashi shivers. “Nothing but.” 

“That’s the spirit,” Robert hums with approval. “Now, are you about ready to order dinner? Because, ah, I seem to have worked up a bit of an appetite.” 

“Mmm, me too.” Tadashi thinks for a moment, then pipes up a suggestion. “Can we get Thai?”

He’s startled in the best way when Robert suddenly laughs, loud and genuine. Then he pulls Tadashi into a sloppy, unexpected kiss, his smile so wide that Tadashi can feel it against his mouth, his chest still rumbling with the echo of amusement. The overall effect leaves Tadashi quite breathless, almost lightheaded as they separate with a shared sigh.

“What was that about?” Tadashi wonders, dazed.

“Nothing,” Robert says, his tone immeasurably fond. “It’s just... I love Thai, that’s all.”

“Yeah?” Tadashi smiles. “Well, I guess it all works out, then.” 

Robert smiles back. “I guess so.” 

He leans in for another kiss. This time Tadashi can’t help but open his eyes in the middle of it, his gaze flicking over to the full-length mirror to take one last look at the pair of them entwined. Nothing has ever looked as good as Robert’s arms around Tadashi’s back and Tadashi’s arms around Robert’s neck. It’s a natural fit. At this point Tadashi is starting to lose track of all the different ways they fit together. 

He can’t wait to find out if they can both fit in the same sleeping bag.

_____________end.

**Author's Note:**

> the randomly-generated kinks were _premature ejaculation_ and _mirrors_; the forest was for wolf and the boot worship was for me


End file.
